User talk:Leland turbo
Chuki page Why did you remove all the content from the Chuki page? Accidentally? I replaced it. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) My big brother was messing with me when i was editing chuki and he erased everything on it he's such a meanie Signing your posts When you write something, say on a talk page, you want to make sure you sign your posts so the recipients can easily tell what content is from you. It's easy to sign - either use four tildes (~~~~), or even easier, hit the "Your signature" button while editing the page - this button is about the 5th button from the right above the text box when editing. And there should be a note above the edit box stating this. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 22:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) blocked I have blocked you for a day. I'm not sure if you're just trying things out, or are angry or what. But please do not remove useful content on pages. If you want to try things out, you can do it on your user or talk page, or in the Sandbox. During your block for the next day, you will be able to write on your talk page (this page), so if you want to explain yourself, please do. Note, we do not tolerate vandalism here, and if your editing does not improve immediately I will block you indefinitely. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 22:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that the pages were erased it's just that my big brother hates cars so he vandalises the pages with the dead cars on them. Leland turbo 16:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Even if it is your brother, if the vandalism continues we will have no choice but to block your account unfortunately. You should definitely sign out when you step away from your computer so he can't use your wiki account to cause damage. --Jeff (talk) 17:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's more than just that. Also, you are responsible for the actions that take place under your account. Log out if you don't want someone else editing under your name while you are away from your computer. If he knows your password, change it. Very simple things to do. Also, Chuki is not dead.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice i shall now log out whenever my big brother uses the computer now can you please unblock me now. Leland turbo 22:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Your account should no longer be blocked. Also, common wiki etiquette is such that when you add a comment to someone else's comment, you indent your comment by using a colon (:). So you may notice my comment is indented from yours - I did this by using 2 colons at the beginning of my statement. Now if you add another comment you should use 3 colons. This makes it easier for people to see the comment thread. If you are new to wikis, I would recommend checking out the different help pages. I also found it very helpful to look at other pages to see how things were done. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 02:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Short Lane Card singles please do not erase hydraulic ramone from it I have seen him myself in short lane packaging at target this is not a lie maybe you don't believe me because you might not live in florida u.s.a. and I deleted the one from the announced future releases because I saw carla veloso to and there are no more new ones left. Leland turbo 00:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hydraulic Ramone was not announced for a short card release. I also do not see it anywhere online, even ebay. Post a photo if you see it. Carla was announced. Why delete it if it's not out yet? Why do you think no new ones are coming? Do NOT change it back. You are very close to being blocked again, by the way. Your edits are always being reverted by different people, and it is very counter-productive to have to fix your work. Sorry, but you need to clean things up still, or you will be blocked. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 00:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I swear to God it is real I saw it with my own eyes I can't upload a picture because I already bought the one from the regular singles and I don't have a camera plus my USB card is full but believe me it's real because when I saw it it did not have a number on it just the name so you can erase it all you want but i'll just put it right back it's pointless so just leave it there okay! Leland turbo 00:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Then find a photo as proof. If you put it back, the page will be protected and/or you will be blocked. You have been warned. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I looked for it on google but I couldn't find a picture of it but pictures don't matter honesty does and i'm telling the truth it's real. If you still want a picture we're gonna have to wait till someone buys it and puts a photo online. Leland turbo 01:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I'm asking for, a photo. Wait until a photo is found. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Tamiko Please don't change the name back to Pink Kabuki Dancer it's tamiko I saw it on takefiveaday.com :A few of us already told you on the talk page to leave it as Pink Kabuki Dancer for now. TFAD is not sufficient proof of the name. It MAY be the name, but we need better proof of it. Again, do not change it back. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 01:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC)]] ::::No, not proof at all. I've seen that image before. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : :( Leland turbo 01:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : I TOLD YOU IT WAS Tamiko AND GUESS WHAT I WAS RIGHT! Leland turbo 02:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::And I also said above that it may be the name, but that we need proof. So in that sense, I was right too. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 12:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Parents Just to let you know Lizzie and Stanley are Mater's parents I heard that on Youtube. Leland turbo 02:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQX8Gd6OgE8 this is the video that said it. Leland turbo 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Why am I blocked? I have done nothing wrong once so ever so why am I blocked and if it's because of the mater's parents thing then unblock me because I didn't know the people in the video were lying or confused. Leland turbo 03:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. You should know what counts as a reliable source. You are blocked because of this, and everything else you have been doing. This was the last straw. We all don't feel like "babysitting" the edits you make. Enough is enough. You are blocked for two weeks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 05:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, policy is to not delete talk page history. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 02:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why do you keep re-deleting? I just told you it was policy to not delete talk page history. Correct, Jeff? You mentioned that before. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 02:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding unnecessary categories, and stop adding characters to categories that we already stated not to. We have stated this so many times, and have removed both the Lemons category and removed characters from the Antagonists category so many times...one more thing like this and you will be blocked permanently. We actually normally would have done so by now... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 20:23, December 17, 2011 First of all that's not fair I didn't know that your not allowed to add the Lemons category I was just trying to be helpful becuase I thought I was making a new category I haven't joined the wiki last year like you have so i'm kinda new and also one more thing can't you only block someone for a year not permanently? Leland turbo 00:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :The categories would already exist if they were needed. Now you know. And we can block permanently. Why would you think it's only a year? Take a look at the blocked list. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 12:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Janne Nilsson Please stop changing the title of this article by adding a nickname back into the title. We do not do that on other pages. See Mark Winterbottom's page (Frosty). I see you asked an admin to protect the page to keep the title from being changed again...I will have to if you continue to change it back. Did you read this previous edit's reasons for editing? Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 20:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought it would be better if I put the nickname with the full name instead of just the full name by itself and also I forgot about Frosty at the moment because it's hard to remember all these weird foreign cars. Leland turbo 20:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it would be no different than making the Lightning McQueen page into a Lightning "Stickers" McQueen page....we don't do that. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 01:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC)